


Just for me

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds out about the Men of mcKinley calender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for me

Blaine knows he’s in trouble when he gets the first text.

 

Kurt: What the hell is this Anderson??

 

Anderson? Wow, Kurt never calls him by his last name. Never.

Blaine: What??

Kurt: Why are there pictures of you in santa pants and a stupid fucking santa hat all over the internet???

 

And then Blaine remembers. The charity calendar he had done a photo for. And he couldn’t really say no, could he? He was senior class president after all.

 

Blaine: It’s for a charity calendar Kurt :L Why are you so mad??

Kurt: Why do you think?

Blaine: Wait- are you jealous??

Kurt: No!

Blaine: You are aren’t you?

 

Blaine wait’s five minutes, but still Kurt doesn’t reply. Smirking slightly to himself- his boyfriend was jealous-he dialed Kurt’s number.

‘Kurt?’

‘What?’ Comes Kurt’s sharp reply.

‘Are you…Why are you so mad about this?’

‘Well since when did you rip off you top – and wax-‘ Kurt sniggers,’ For every damn camera at school?’

‘Is it really that bad? The waxing?’ Blaine’s gone from questioning to insecure- the waxing hurt for god’s sake and afterwards he hadn’t felt sexy just damn foolish.

‘Yes.’ Kurt replies. But he doesn’t mean it, he just feels so possessive and hungry for Blaine everything seems to be in a blur.

Blaine sniffs. It’s been a long day –no, week, he thinks to himself; he hasn’t even had the energy to masturbate for 6 days-and he’s overworked and tired. He didn’t even want to do the damn calendar.

‘Blaine-no- I’m sorry okay? I just feel –I need you, okay? And seeing those-that picture-urghh,’ Kurt moans and Blaine understands. All this- Kurt’s just jealous, possessive, needy, and- unbelievably horny.

‘So you’re not mad?’

‘God no. I just really want you okay?’

‘I know how you feel’

‘Tell me how your chest feels,’

 

That comes as a surprise. They’ve dirty talked, had phone sex- whatever you want to call it- before but never like this, never unplanned and unexpected.

‘Umm, well, it’s soft at the moment and err,’ Blaine pauses. This isn’t working. ‘Look, do you wanna go on Skype?’

‘I’m logging in,’ Kurt replies, and Blaine grins, before taking off his shirt.


End file.
